


A Holiday Romance

by corey0111



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corey0111/pseuds/corey0111
Summary: Jaehyun comes out to his friends by accident.How will this affect his and Taeyongs upcoming holidays?





	A Holiday Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^   
> This is my first fic here and english isn't my native language so please excuse my mistakes.
> 
> I hope you like it, please enjoy

It happens that Taeyong and Jaehyun are childhood friends and both 18 years old. They're neighbours and their parents are really close.

It’s summer vacation and nearly everybody traveled somewhere. Except Taeyongs parents, who are overseas on a job. And they didn't want Taeyong to stay home alone, so Jaehyun’s parents offered to take Taeyong with them... If they had only know how awkward it would be for the boys.

It was one week before they left. Taeyong and Jaehyun hung out nearly everyday in the park with their friends. It was the day Jaehyun accidentally came out to all of them. You know this moment when it's just the right second to do a joke about your sexuality? 

"Just go straight this way to..." Taeyong said, but Jaehyun's gay ass wouldn't shut up.   
"I can't do straight” he interrupted him.  
The boys looked at Jaehyun. Taeyong face was shocked.   
"Do you wanna tell us, you're gay?" Ten asked him. 

"Y-yeah." Jaehyun felt uncomfortable. How would they react. Would they accept him?  
Ten was the first to say something. 

"Okay man that's fine with me" he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
"Then let's go, in the gayest way ever, to that new ice cream shop"  
Ten dragged Jaehyun with him without him even noticing it, because he looked back to Taeyong, who was still standing at the same place, staring at him with his mouth opened a little.

Ten drew Jaehyun's attention to him again and the younger tried to follow what he says. Something about a friend called Jungwoo, who’s gay too. This boy just has too many friends. 

But he couldn't stop thinking about Taeyong. It made him uncomfortable that he wasn't able to say something to this.

And this kept going on. On Monday Jaehyun didn't go to school because he wasn't feeling well. Emotionally as well as physically. He has probably eaten something wrong. As Taeyong came by to bring his homework, Jaehyun pretend he was asleep.  
He knows, he could have just talked this out, but he was just so nervous that Taeyong would reject him, their friendship, that Jaehyun thought its a better idea not to say anything. That’s why the other left shortly after again. The same on Tuesday. 

Taeyong was texting Jaehyun, really worried, but Jaehyun didn’t look at their chat. Instead he texted a lot with Jungwoo. Ten sent him his number and this guy was really happy to have someone to talk to about boys. He was also flirting a lot. He’s cute but not Jaehyuns type. Taeyong is Jaehyuns type.   
Jungwoo kept telling him to check for his messages, as he finally did on Tuesday evening. 

14 Unread messages:  
“Good morning”  
“You’re not in school?”  
“Oh your mum told me you’re not feeling well, get better soon”  
“I brought your homework”  
“Why r u not answering?”  
“I guess you feel really bad :/ should i come over and keep you company?”  
“Sorry that I annoy you”  
“I’ll go to bed now. sleep well”  
“Good morning”  
“Still sick? Are you feeling better?”  
“Did i do something wrong or why won't you answer me?”  
“Sorry that sounded rude”  
“Jae??”  
“Plz text me back, I’m worried”

Jaehyun exit the chat again and send Jungwoo screenshot of it.  
“Are you kidding me?? How can you not text him back! Do that immediately. This boy is so caring!” he wrote him furiously. So Jaehyun texted Taeyong back that he’s okay and will come back to school tomorrow. Taeyong sended back a heart. And Jaehyun’s heart skipped a beat at that. Does he know? This does so much to his gay heart. 

The next morning, Jaehyun left the house before Taeyoung could pick him up, because he had trouble with some Math homework and wanted to ask Doyoung to explain it to him before the lesson started. Taeyong looked sad at him as he entered the room, just a minute before the teacher came in, so he quickly got to his seat next to Ten. 

The day went on, but they weren't able to talk in private, because there was always one of their friends around. Even on the bus ride home, when they’re usually alone, Yuta was with Taeyong because they wanted to play xbox. The older invited Jaehyun to play with them but he refused. He still had to do some homework to catch up with and his mom would kill him, if he wouldn't do it. 

Thursday didnt go by any different, except that they just had 3 periods and then holidays. All the kids are really excited and the busses are packed to the brim.   
Jaehyun's friend group decided to walk to the park and play around a bit before they separated for some time. 

It's about a ten minute walk from the school to the park and as much from the park home, so he decided to go with them. And because he sucks at football, he sat on the side with Johnny and was in charge of the music while Johnny couldn't stop and took Photos of everyone. Jaehyun can't complain though, because he is an amazing photographer and every single picture is a masterpiece. 

But already one and a half hours later, Jaehyun’s mom called that he had to go home and pack his bag. He said goodbye to the boys and gave handshakes. Ten hugged him.   
Then Jaehyun turned around to leave, but suddenly someone got hold of his arm. As he turned his head to that person, he saw that it was Taeyong and blushed. 

“I’ll bring you home” he offered.  
“It’s fine I can find it myself. Have some more fun.” the younger smiled at him. “I just have to pack my bags for the journey.” 

“Oh yeah about that.” he sounded embarrassed and scratches his head, “I have to pack too.”  
“Oh so your parents take you with them on the business trip?”

“Not exactly. As I came over on Monday your mom invited me to join you. She said your vacation apartment has enough space. I thought she told you already.” He looked down on the floor. 

“O-oh no she didn’t. But okay. Then let’s go home and pack!” Jaehyun smiled at him. Jaehyun thought that, if he’s going with him, then it will be really nice. 

Taeyong started to walk, but Jaehyun run back and got his backpack, because he forgot it. As he caught up with him again, he smiled. “What would I do without you?” Taeyong said and wrapped an arm without me. I heard Ten whistling at us and I blushed. 

“You would lose all your stuff.” I answered and pushed his hand away. It made me feel uncomfortable in public. Taeyong looked sad and we walked away silently. 

“It was moms idea, right?” Jaehyun asked to break the awkward silence. 

“What? Inviting me? Yeah it was. But if you don’t want me to come with you.. I can still stay home alone. It just seemed like a nice idea.” He sounded sad.

“N-No Taeyong. It’s a great idea that you come with us!”  
“Okay…” there was a break, “It’s just like. You seem like you don’t want me around you. At least that’s how you act. Did I do something wrong?”

Jaehyun looked down as he talked.. “No you didn’t, Taeyong… Its just. It's me.. I-”  
“Oh hello boys!” Jaehyun's mom already stood in the Garden and waved at them. Why did she have to interrupt us right now? I could cry, Jaehyun thought.

“Hello Miss.” Taeyong bowed.   
“Hello Taeyong. Are you excited?”   
“Yes I am. Thank you for letting me go with you.” She smiled at him. 

“I’ll go home now, call you later.” Taeyong made a phone gesture at the younger and said goodbye for now. Jaehyun went straight up too his room to think and to tell Jungwoo about what happened. 

Jungwoo came to the conclusion, that Taeyong has a crush on Jaehyun too. He blushed at that. “Do you really think so? I mean I would like it, because I like Taeyong. But I’m really unsure.”

“Yes I mean. Think about all the things he has done. The things he has said!! I bet my gay ass that he likes you!” Jaehyun laughed and a short time later he put my phone away and started to pack his bag. He threw random clothes in it and then sat down on his bed. 

From here Jaehyun can see Taeyongs window. It's open but a curtain makes it unable to look inside. Jaehyun tilt my window to let some fresh air inside and listen into the evening. There is music coming from Taeyong's room and he guesses he is dancing again. 

Jaehyun made myself comfortable with some pillows in his back and looked outside. He smiled love drunk. The song that plays on repeat is his favorite song. The younger closes his eyes and just listen and imagine how Taeyong would look like that now. 

He seemed to have fallen asleep, and didn't even hear Taeyong call later, because he woke up the other day with a loud sound. It's his Dad, who threw open his room door. 

“Hey Kid! Stand up! We want to leave in time!”  
He groaned.   
“I don't wanna stand up, Daaad”   
“Taeyong will be here in half an hour” My mom yelled from downstairs.

Taeyong? What. How late is it?? Jaehyun quickly search for his phone under the pillows. Oh fuck it's 9:30 already.   
1 missed call  
4 missed messages

“Hey I danced, are you still up?”  
“I still wanna talk about you with something, we got interrupted earlier”  
“You're probably asleep already”  
“Good morning! I'm so excited. Will come over soon”

Jaehyun answered him good morning and then jumped under the shower to be fresh when he comes over. He stepped out just in time to wear some clothes as Taeyong knocks on the door.

“Hey, come in” Jaehyun greeted him as he opened the door. “Hey” Taeyong said. He looked up and down on Jaehyun and blushed lightly. You could say Jaehyun blushed back, because he looked so damn handsome. He wore ripped black jeans and a white T-shirt. If Taeyong would be something to eat, he would be a whole fcking meal. 

Taeyong made himself comfortable on his bed. “Did you just wake up?”   
“Yes, and I showered, that's why my hair is a mess.”   
“Nah it's cute” he smiled at him. Jaehyun blushed.   
“Thanks but I'm just gonna… quick… “ he pointed to the bathroom and went in there to dry and fix my hair. 

Before we got into the car Jaehyun hasn't had the chance to talk to Taeyong again, because my parents demanded his attention. They keep questioning him about his grades and compared them to the youngers. The older pattet Jaehyun's knee as he saw that looked annoyed. 

“No big deal, they’ll shut up it’s just a 4 hours ride.” Taeyong smiled rescuing at Jaehyun.  
“Just 4 hours, good joke. Stay in the car for so long with them and you’ll get what I mean.” 

Jaehyun parents always play ‘funny’ games on roadtrips like “I spy with my little eye” or they make fun words out of the licence plates of passing by cars. And they always play their old music. The reason why Jaehyun agrees to join the trip every year is, because he love the mountains.   
The beautiful landscape, the fresh air, nobody to see till the horizon. 

Their holiday house it a little farmhouse that got new renovated. It consists out of 3 flats, but this time it’s just our family there. In the backyard is a big tree, that affords shade in the summer sun. You can go hiking. Jaehyun loves to go to the woods, there is a little hidden lake where he uses to swim. 

Taeyong and Jaehyun start to listen to music on their phones. He shows the younger what he listens to. It’s a song Jaehyun recommended him some weeks ago. “I really love this song. I could listen to it nonstop” he tells him proudly, then there is the awkward silence again. 

Jaehyun leans my head on the window and watch the cars and trees pass by. After some time he feels an unfamiliar weight on his shoulder and look to his right. Taeyong fell asleep and hangs in his seatbelt uncomfortably.

Jaehyun moves over a bit so Taeyong can rest his head properly on the youngers shoulder. He lets out a little sound but doesn't wake up. 

Jaehyun sit there in gay panik. Although they're really close friends, they don’t have that kind of skinship very often and it makes Jaehyun's heart flutter. Having your crush sleep on your shoulder is definitely something you should have experience in your life. Jaehyun strokes through his pastel pink hair absent-minded. It’s as soft as him. 

His read was colored red some time ago, but the color faded, so it’s just pink now. Jaehyun thinks it fits him. Jaehyun would like to have colored hair too. Blue would fit me. 

Jaehyun got bored after some time, so he started texting with Jungwoo. He asked what Jungwoo is doing and sent him a picture of he and a sleeping Taeyong. He sended it to Taeyong too, so he doesn’t come off as a complete stalker. Jungwoos reactions was a bunch of heart shaped eye emojis, pride flags and more hearts. 

“UWU” Jaehyun cringed as he wrote that.  
“No uwus here!”  
“okok. Hes damn cute tho.”   
“IKR!!!!!”

“Who’s Jungwoo?” a familiar deep voice asked some minutes later. Jaehyun flinched in shook.   
“Y-You’re awake??” his voice sounded shaky.   
Taeyong yawned. “I just woke up, because you moved.”

He stopped for a second. It seemed like he just realized that he is leaning against Jaehyun's shoulder. He blushed softly and moved away to his side. Jaehyun wanted to tell him that he can gladly stay here at his shoulder but just brought “Sorry” over his lips.

“Who’s Jungwoo?” he asked again and it sounded a bit harsh.  
“He’s a friend.” Jaehyun answered sounding unsure.  
“You never told me about him.”  
“I just started talking to him on Sunday! Ten send me his number I… you know… H-he is.. like that too.” Jaehyun didn’t dare to say gay out loud, because he was still closed in front of my parents.   
He watched Taeyongs reaction closely. “Aha” was the only thing he said. 

Shame started to grow in Jaehyun and he wanted to cry. To avoid his gaze he looked out of the window again. He played with his fingers nervously and bad thoughts crawled up.

What if he doesn’t like that I like boys? If he thinks it’s disgusting. We never talked about such things and he never mentioned anything like that. What if he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore? Jaehyun started biting his nails as Taeyongs hand pushed his down gently.   
“Don’t bite your nails.” he said friendly.   
“Can w-we talk later?” Jaehyun asked in a small voice.   
“Yeah, I think we should.”

Instead of four hours they needed six hours to drive to the house. Because after a quick break they got into traffic jam. Jaehyun grew more and more unpaitiend by any minute passing by.   
The moment they arrived, he jumped out of the car and runs to a place, from where he can see all over the valley. He threw his hands in the air and spinned around. This was happiness. 

They brought their bags upstairs. Taeyong and Jaehyun will share a room, they’ll even share a bed. This made Jaehyun nostalgic, because they used to have sleepovers when they were younger. 

“Sooo, will you show me around?” Taeyong asked.  
“Yep, what do you wanna see first?”  
“What about your favorite place? You always told me about this little lake!” Jaehyun smiled. It’s cute that Taeyong still remembered. 

“Then we have to walk a bit. The sun will set before we’re back. What do you think about I show you that little mountain peak first?” Jaehyun asked and quietly added “We could watch the sunset there.”   
“Oh my god yes that sounds amazing” Taeyongs eyes seemed to sparkle. 

Jaehyun packed water and a flashlight in the backpack and Taeyong packed a music box in it as well. Then they started walking. The sun already made long shadows and the fields were golden. They started to talk about school and our friends while Taeyong played some music. 

Jaehyun had the idea to take some photos of Taeyong because first he’s handsome and second the light was perfect. He smiled in the camera and the photographers heart skipped a beat.

“Does it look good?” the other asked.  
“Y- y- h-handsome” Jaehyun stuttered. Taeyong laughed at him. “Are you okay bro? Do you need mouth to mouth ventilation?”   
“Lee Taeyong!! Stop making fun of me!” The younger blushed heavily and pouted. Taeyong took his phone out fast and took a photo of it.   
“That's cute”  
“That’s gay” Jaehyun answered and bit his tongue. There was a awkward silence till Taeyong responded.

“When did you realize?” he asked very serious.  
“Realize what? That I’m gay?” Jaehyun thought a moment. “I guess I was always like that. You know I'm not good around girls. And then I got a crush on a boy…”   
“Oh really? Who is it? You never told me about him.” Jaehyun looked up from the street in Taeyongs face. There was a mix of excitement but also a bit sadness. He didn't understand it.

“I- i can't tell you” He flinched.  
“Why not? I'm your best friend!” Then he added quietly “or… is it someone of our friend group?” 

“N-no… like kinda. I- I'm sorry I can't tell you.”  
“Do you have a crush on Taeil??” Taeil is an friend of them who graduated last year. Because he studies now, they barely see him.   
“No I don't!” Jaehyun answered way too quick.   
“Are you sure? You’re blushing again” Taeyong leaned closer.   
“I mean he's handsome but no it's not him”   
He hummed in agreement.

Then they went silent for a while, because they climbed up the last meters to the peak and it was very precipitous. The older climbed in front of Jaehyun and his ass was practically in front of him. Jaehyun wanted to bite it. He controlled himself just enough to only give him a slap. Taeyong stopped and laughed and wiggled his ass.  
“Fucking tease” Jaehyun swore under his breath. 

As they reached the top, Taeyong’s mouth fell open. “Oh. my. god. This is amazing” Jaehyun sat down on a stone and just watched the nature while Taeyong took at least a million photos.   
“Hey Jaehyun! Look at me! Yes and now turn in the sun a bit.”

“I’ve got a paparazzi!” Jaehyun laughed but did what Taeyong wanted. The younger gave him some tips, because he knew more about being behind the camera than in front of it. At some point Jaehyun took photos of Taeyong again, because he is practically a model.

“Sit down next to me” Jaehyun ordered him, as the sun was really close to set. “Let's just watch.”

He sad down close to him so there arms were touching. Jaehyun looked at the horizon where the sun was going down really fast. Two minutes later it was completely sat. The sky was still colored in a beautiful orange. The want to cuddle was really strong in that moment, so he put his head on Taeyongs shoulder. He didn't move away.

“Thank you for taking me here. I love it” Taeyong said after a while.  
“You're welcome” Jaehyun responded and the way it sounded said more than a thousand words. 

“So- you're not disgusted by me?” he asked as he finally took the courage to speak about that topic.   
“Because of who you love? No! Not at all.”  
“Really? You didn't say anything about it and honestly I freaked out.”

“No… I mean I was acting weird because I didn't know what to do. There was a little disappointed that you haven't told me earlier. You seemed to know for a time already and the way you came out was quite… it took me aback.” 

“I'm sorry I should have mustered the courage to tell you. But- that means you're okay with it? You don't hate me?” Jaehyun lifted his head and looked him in the eyes.

“Yes. Everything is fine.” His lips curled into a smile and he ruffled Jaehyun’s hair. The younger just wanted to lean close and kiss him in that moment. 

They sat there ‘till it got dark and then walked back. Jaehyun’s parents left them some food on the table. They are in another flat, celebrating with the house owners. 

“I loooove chicken” Taeyong said as he saw the food and they start to eat in a hurry. After that Jaehyun was so full, he flopped down on the couch. Taeyong sat next to him and the younger cuddled close.   
“I am fat. I weight 3 kilogram more now.”

“No you're not fat. You're totally fine and sexy.” Taeyong blushed and pats Jaehyun’s belly. He blushed back and giggled.   
“You think I'm sexy?”   
“Yes totally. I mean… I actually wondered why you're not in a relationship yet.” He blushed again, heavier this time. 

They watched TV until Jaehyun’s parents got back, then they all made a plan for the next day. His parents wanted to go hiking, but Jaehyun would rather want to show Taeyong around more. 

“We would go to the lake and swim.”  
“But be careful yes? Take your phone with you if something happens”  
“Yes of course mom”  
Then his dad said “We’ll go to sleep now and you should too. Don't stay up too late, breakfast will be at 9 in the morning.”   
“Okay, Mr Jung! We will be there.” Taeyong smiled at him and Jaehyun’s Dad smiled back and pats his shoulder. “Good boy.” 

The parents went to bed and then it was the boy’s turn to get ready for bed. Jaehyun brushed his teeth while Taeyong decided to undress to shower. He, in gay panic, quickly looked away and got out of the room before Taeyong was completely naked. Jaehyun didn't want to have a problem to deal with while laying in the same bed as him. 

As Taeyong got back, he was only wearing boxers while Jaehyun was wearing a T-shirt and boxers as well. He gulped.  
“Aren't you cold if you only sleep with boxers?” He asked.  
“No I always sleep like that. Are you cold? Should we cuddle?” he offered.  
Jaehyun’s eyes got big. “N- no it’s fine!” Gay Panic!!

He got in bed next to Jaehyun and they play a bit more on their phones. Jaehyun wrote with Jungwoo about what happened today and he's really proud of the other.   
“Thank you. It was a big step for me.” He wrote back.   
“And now I'm lying next to him. He only wears boxers!! Gay heaven xD” Jungwoo laughed at that and sended a photo from his last hookup Lucas with the caption “That’s Gay heaven”.

“This boy is bigger- I mean- he has more muscles than Taeyong!” Jaehyun wrote back. He quickly closed the photo in case Taeyong would see it and wonder what adulty stuff he’s looking at. 

Jaehyun yawned and stretched. “Taeyong? I think I'll sleep now.” He told the elder.   
“Yes? Okay then I'll sleep too.” He smiled and put his phone away. The younger did the same, put it on the charger so it won't die in the night and set a alarm that they don't miss breakfast. 

“Sleep well, little one” Taeyong told him as he turned off the lights. Good thing he couldn't see the younger blushing right now.   
“Good night, big one” He chuckled as he answered. Then Jaehyun make himself comfortable and soon they’ve fallen asleep. 

At some point in the night, Jaehyun cuddled up to Taeyong. He woke up as the older moved, because his arms are wrapped around him and Jaehyun’s head laid against his back. 

“Wake up” a deep voice said and Jaehyun heard the alarm beeping somewhere. His mind was still cloudy and he just pulled Taeyong closer, not wanting to wake up completely.   
“Stay.” He told Taeyong sleepdrunk. He turned around in Jaehyun’s arms, so his face faces Taeyongs chest. He stroked thought Jaehyun’s hair and told him “Just five minutes more”.

The younger noded and pressed closer to Taeyong. He didn't seem to mind having skinship so he just didn't stop. The sleep timer beeped again after five minutes and Jaehyun groaned, because that means they had to stop cuddling now.

They separated and stretched a bit, then Taeyong stood up to get ready in the bathroom. Jaehyun groaned again. He hates standing up in the morning. His body also decided to enjoy cuddling with Taeyong very much, he hoped Taeyong didn't notice the morning wood. Jaehyun got dressed before Taeyong was back and then sneaked in the bathroom. 

The breakfast was really good and Jaehyun made Taeyong and him some snacks to pack for their trip. Taeyong seemed to like it, because he smiled bright and whispered in my ear “You take good care of me”. The younger blushed and shoved him away playfully. “Not in front of my parents.”

Jaehyun ate a new marmalade that my mum brought and hummed because it's delicious.   
“I wanna try too!” Taeyong whined, so Jaehyun hold it up to him and he took a bite.  
‘Sharing food is really boyfriend like’ shoots to Jaehyun's head. That's something Jungwoo would say. 

“Remember to pack sunscreen, boys” Jaehyun’s dad reminded them. The pink haired boy nods. “Of course we will. I don't want to buuuurn.”  
After breakfast they went back to their room and packed a backpack. 

“Should I put my swim shorts on already?” Taeyong asked.   
“If they are comfortable enough to walk, then yes. If not you can change there as well, we're alone and I can look away.”   
“What will you do?”   
“I will change right now.” Jaehyun smiled at him and took blue swim shorts out of his suitcase.   
“Okay then I'll do it as well.” He smiled back.

Jaehyun left the room so Taeyong could change alone and went to the kitchen to pack drinks and the snacks. He also grabbes towels from the bathroom and a tube of sunscreen. 

Taeyong stepped out of their bedroom and looked around. As Jaehyun saw him, his jaw dropped.   
“Are you wearing rainbow shorts??”   
He laughed “Yes. Do you like them?”   
“That looks gay as hell bro!”  
He looked shy for a moment and added silently. “I buyed them in honor of pride month.”

“You know about pride month?” Jaehyun looked confused.  
Taeyong blushed. “Yeah. You said they look gay, that means you like them?”  
“That's a big ass yes!”

The way to the lake was rather boring. They played some music and stopped here and there to take some pictures of a creek and a little waterfall.   
Taeyong looked stunned as they started to see the lake through the trees.   
“Oh my god! I understand why you love it!!” He practically ran the last meters to the shore. “It's beautiful!!!” He yelled.

Jaehyun caught up to him and put his backpack on the ground. The elder then helped him to lay out our towels.  
“Can you help me to apply sunscreen?” Jaehyun asked him. “Yes of course.”  
He grabbed the bottle while Jaehyun took of his shirt. He feet Taeyongs gaze heavy on his back, than he stepped closer and applied it with gentle hands.

“Did you do work out?”   
“J-just some push-ups” Jaehyun blushed while Taeyong squeezed his shoulders.  
“You look good.”

Jaehyun turned around again to see Taeyong shirtless as well. In this moment he couldn't hold back to let his eyes travel down his abs, over his crotch and his legs, up again to his chest and finally to Taeyongs face. He noticed that the younger starred and there was a slight blush on his cheeks.   
“Damn”  
He giggled. “You like what you see?”   
Jaehyun nodded “Totally fucking handsome.”  
He leaned closer and Jaehyun did to. His mind was spinning. ‘Are we going to kiss?? I kinda want that.’ Jaehyun eyes were glued to his lips, which curled into a smile and more, saying something. 

He shook his head, pulling back. “What did you say?”   
“I said let’s go swimming!” And with that Taeyong grabbed the younger by the wrist, walked them into the water and threw him in it. Jaehyun screamed loud. He quickly swam up again to breath.

“Lee Taeyong!!” He yelled at him and they began to chase each other through the water.  
Jaehyun gasped for air, already having swallowed much water. “Stoooop! Please have mercy with me!” He sinks down on his knees near the shore, where the water isn't that deep anymore.

Taeyong walked up to him, Jaehyun's face near his crotch as the younger noticed. “You started this.” He laughed and Jaehyun bit his lip. “I'm sorry.” His breath was still quick. 

Taeyong offered him a hand to stand up and he took it.   
“Do you still want to keep swimming or rather have a snack?” He asked.   
“Hmm I'm always hungry, so snack!” Jaehyun answered smiling.

They lay down on the towels and eat in silence.  
The younger wrote a bit on his phone, telling Jungwoo what happened in the meantime.   
'News flash: Taeyong wears pride swim shorts and looks fucking fine.” 

As the air and the sunlight dry dried their skin it started to get cold. Jaehyun saw Taeyong shutter and also noticed his nipple harden.   
“Hard nipples!” he wrote Jungwoo excited.  
“Omg stop xD i have news for you too: I officially have a boyfriend!! Asdfghjkl. Lucas asked me out.”   
Jaehyun congratulated him and before he put his phone away, dropping down, facing Taeyong. He was looking up into the sky. 

Jaehyun’s gaze was fixed on him and he studied his facial features. The scar next to his right eye, that he got from scratching too much as he was younger. It makes him more human, because otherwise he would just be perfect. 

“Taeyong” he turned his head to Jaehyun. “Yes?”  
He kept silent for a moment. It's just them staring into each others eyes. Suddenly Jaehyun felt a rush of confidence, the need to tell Taeyong.  
“The reason I didn't tell you…” He nodded to show that he's listening.  
“I- is that… I like you.” He didn't dare to look away, but his eyes weren't focused either. 

“I like you too.” It sounded breathy, like he had been holding his breath for a long time.   
Jaehyun wasn't able to answer. Happiness and disbelief was all that filled his body.   
“Say something.” Taeyong added in a small, unsure voice.

“Really?” Jaehyun still couldn't believe it   
Taeyong nodded and rolled on his back, breaking the eye contact. Jaehyun sat up to keep watching him.  
He took a deep breath “Yes really. I- I couldn't tell you earlier. I was afraid that you would reject me. As you came out I had more hope, but you told me you like someone I’ve never thought that you would like me.” His voice sounded insecure but totally honest. 

Jaehyun leaned closer to him.  
“So that means you like boys as well?”  
“Y-yes I do.”  
And that was all Jaehyun needed to hear to close the distance between them, their lips colliding. No one dared to move his lips.

It wasn't like it's Jaehyun’s first kiss, he kissed a girl Junior year of middle school and Taeyong has had kisses. He saw him making out with some girls at parties. But it was the first kiss with a boy for both of them.

They stayed like that and Jaeyhun thought that they were both too insecure to move probably. Taeyongs lips were soft and tasted like chocolate from the snacks. 

As Jaehyun pulled away, he took a deep breath. He looked him into the eyes, that were filled with passion and desire. Then Taeyong grabbed his neck and pulled him down to kiss him again, slowly starting to move his lips against Jaehyuns. The younger mimicked his movement and slowly his tensed body started to relax. 

Jaehyun touched down from Taeyongs shoulder to his hand, the one that's not tangled in his hair. He took it in his hand and they connect their fingers. Jaehyun’s thumb stroked over the back of Taeyong’s hand.   
They separated to catch their breaths again. 

“Does that mean we're…”  
“Boyfriends now?” Taeyong adds.   
“Yes?” Taeyong smiled at the younger, who’s heart skipped a beat.  
“Yes!” And then he pulled the pink haired close again, continued kissing him softly while laying halfway on top of him.


End file.
